When I'm with you
by Arabella Figgs
Summary: Albus and Minerva. A quiet evening in his office. He watches her and loves her. She does the same. Just a normal evening...


****

When I'm with you

__

By: Arabelle Figgs

****

Dislaimer: This has 'property of JKR' stamped all over it.

****

Author's notes: Ten points to those who can tell were the dialogue between AD/MM came from.

****

/o o /o

"Would you like some tea, my dear?' Albus asked his Deputy Headmistress. They were in his office together. Minerva was correcting essays and Albus was answering some mail.

"The Talent Night last night was a great success, don't you think so?" Albus asked while he handed her her tea.

"Indeed it was", Minerva replied, "although I could have lived without Hagrid's poems about dragons".

Albus laughed. "I particularity liked the Weasley twins with their imitations of the teachers".

"Yes, and so did Severus", Minerva commented sarcastically.

Albus burst out laughing, remembering Severus' surly face the previous evening.

"Filius and his sax' were also a great success", Minerva smiled, "but the headlight of the evening was Albus Dumbledore, singing a part from Faust. I have never heard the students cheer so loud. And I never knew you had such a wonderful voice".

Albus smiled. "My father taught me to sing that piece when I was seven years old. He was a big fan of muggle operas. From the moment we could walk, he dragged Aberforth and me to all sorts of theatres".

Minerva smiled. She loved these moments. When they were together and talked about all the subjects they could think of. They shared the same interests and sense of humour. And Albus had such a wonderful way of telling stories that she enjoyed every single one of them.

"But next time there will be other people on stage", Albus said. "Maybe my Deputy Headmistress, for instance?" His eyes were twinkling and he looked at her teasingly.

"I don't think so", Minerva replied laughing. "Me performing on a stage in front of a room full of people? Never!"

"We'll think of something you can do", Albus said. "Perhaps I could stand with a bag of lemon drops on my head and you could try to shoot it off with some spell".

"Sounds good", Minerva chuckled. "If I miss, I get to be Headmistress".

Albus laughed and got up to get some books.

He wished these moments could last forever. She always made him laugh and he had the same effect on her. He stopped at his desk and stared at her. She was still correcting her essays and never noticed a thing. There was a warm smile around her lips, one that wasn't there often. He was glad he was there to see it.

Minerva looked up and catched him staring. There was an odd expression on his face, one she had never seen before.

"Albus? What's the matter?" she asked.

He didn't gave her an answer but instead he walked towards her, never breaking eye contact. He stopped in front of her and lowered his head to her face.

Minerva felt her stomach doing a black flip when she felt his lips against her own. She had often dreamed about what it would be like to kiss him, but she had never thought that his lips would be so soft.

Before she had the chance to respond to his kiss, he pulled back. His face was red and his hands were trembling a little.

"I'm sorry", he said softly. "I shouldn't have done that…"

"Albus…", she said equally soft while getting to her feet.

He looked at her and anxiously awaited her reaction. Was she going to scream at him? Or walk away?

'I have completely ruined it', he thought sadly.

Minerva closed the distance between them and took his face between her hands. Standing on her tiptoes, she pressed his lips against his. Albus froze in surprise. But he quickly recovered his senses and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closely against him.

After several blissful minutes, Minerva broke the kiss, but Albus kept his arms around her.

"That was…", she started with a goofy grin on her face.

"… enchanting?" Albus finished for her. His eyes twinkled more then ever and they both smiled.

"Yes it was", Minerva said happily. "Albus, would you do something for me?"

"Of course, my dear", Albus replied.

"Would you sing that part from Faust for me again?" she asked.

"For you always", Albus answered smiling.

__

Finite


End file.
